Shower Time
by Whalefox
Summary: A nsfw request on Tumblr. Daichi corners ennoshita in the shower to give him a present. NSFW. 18 only. I guess it could be EnnoDai or DaiEnno depending how you look at it. Oral only. Rated M for a reason people.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyu! As I cannot write Japanese, I figured that was obvious though.**

 **A.N.: I'll be uploading all my stories from Tumblr. So I apologize for the huge influx of smut and Haikyu. I hope you all enjoy them.**

 **Shower Time**

Ennoshita couldn't believe it when Daichi came up to him in the showers after practice and told him to wait until the others had all left. Nor could he believe when he wrapped his arms around him. Nor the words that came out of the older male's mouth.

"You know, you've grown into such a nice, strong, virile, young man, Ennoshita."

"Daichi-san…what are you doing?"

He'd be lying if the hard body pushed up against his back didn't make him perk up a little bit, but this was Daichi. There was no way this should be happening. He was about to ask the question Daichi had ignored only to be stopped by a large hand gripping his balls, followed by a hearty laugh.

"Damn these things feel heavy. When's the last time you jerked off, Ennoshita? Two weeks ago? They're like two golden eggs."

Ennoshita wanted to push Daichi off of him, but it felt too good. As much as he was hating the embarrassment and shame of feeling like this, he didn't want it to stop. He let out a moan as he felt Daichi's lips touch his neck and began their travel down his back. Damn, he was good at this.

Ennoshita let out another moan as Daichi pressed his thumb along his slit and rubbed along it, as his kisses continued along the small of his back. He was enjoying it until he felt Daichi's hand reach up between his legs until it grabbed a hold of his balls and began a gentle massage session on them.

This passionate _affair_ continued for a couple of minutes, until Daichi left Ennoshita's back with a quick nibble. Ennoshita groaned at the loss of contact on his back and then the removal of hands on his manhood. He was done with being embarrassed. Between the kisses, the touching and the hot water, he had to have this NOW.

"Dai…Daichi, I want…I want…"

He jumped at the sudden laugh that erupted from Sawamura. He looked back to see Daichi's unwavering gaze, staring back at him.

"You're cute when you're horny. I think you deserve a little _something_ for that."

"Daichi…"

He was turned around and pushed up against the shower wall, only to be hit in the front by Daichi's mouth. If nothing else could be said about this man, Daichi Sawamura had the mouth of a god. It felt amazing. And that's when he realized it.

His breath hitched as Diachi slowly kissed his way down his body, starting from his neck until right above his now…as much as he wanted to deny it, his freaking hard erection. Daichi's kisses had to have some kind of magic in them. He wanted more of those lips.

And boy was his wish granted. He opened his eyes from the pleasure only to immediately close them again as he felt another jolt of ecstasy run up his spine. He felt a warm, moistness on his testicle. He forced his eyes open, only to look down and see Daichi sucking on his balls. He never would have imagined it would feel as good as it did. He closed his eyes again, allowing himself to surrender himself to the pleasure. He continued enjoying the pleasurable oasis of Daichi's mouth and then without notice, that oasis became Nirvana itself.

He felt Daichi's skillful mouth take in his head, and slowly inch his way down his shaft, his tongue licking all the right spots, despite the blockage. There was no way he was going to last long enough to fully enjoy this. Daichi was a master at this.

Well fuck it, he might as well enjoy the few seconds he had left of this bliss. He reached his hands down to grab his hair. It was a lot softer than he had imagined. He aided in Daichi's bobbing until he couldn't contain it any more.

"Daichi, I'm going to cum!"

His words did nothing more than cause Sawamura's mouth to work double time. The pleasure was too intense. He shot into Daichi's throat, the heat of the mouth adding to the pleasure of his release.

He let out a shudder of relief as his orgasm subsided, only to be surprised when Daichi continued licking him, gathering what little cum stuck to his cock. The hypersensitivity shook him to the core. He slid down the shower wall due to the loss of blood in his legs rushing back as soon as Daichi let his member go with a plop. He leaned his head back against the wall, letting his eyes droop shut for a second, completely exhausted.

He opened his eyes only to see Daichi hovering over him, his cum dripping from his chin and lips, which were curved upwards into a wicked smile. He was caught off-guard as Daichi kissed him, pushing all of his cum back into his mouth. He wanted to gag. It was salty and bitter and felt like a loogie. He was only stopped from spitting it out by Daichi putting a finger to his lips as if to tell him to be quiet.

"Swallow it all. If you do, I might give you a better reward next time."

Upon hearing the promise of a better reward next time time, he swallowed it against his taste buds' will. He closed his eyes as he forced it down to his stomach. He let out a gagging cough only to have his open mouth interrupted by Daichi's tongue.

"That was fucking hot, like I promised, next time, you get a much, much better reward."

Ennoshita continued sitting against the wall as the water poured down on him, unable to completely understand what had just happened and what had just seen from Daichi. He decided that no matter what though, he was going to get that better reward.


End file.
